


Ice and Fire:Stagnation and Passion...or is it reversed?

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Katara hates Zuko(for now), Multi, Zuko didn't teach Aang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: Zuko never taught Aang how to firebend. And, with his Uncle as the Fire Lord, he was sheltered. Now he gets to grow up and into himself as he travels with the Gaang and learn his true potential.





	1. Start of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Help me Tag in the comments please.

-

            It was no surprise to anyone except Ozai that Iroh took up the throne of Fire Lord after Azulon’s death. Iroh loved his country, and a great deal of its people and he saw the need for change. The Hundred Year War could not continue, and there could be no more genocide or fighting. Iroh didn’t want the throne, but he also knew that his brother’s mind was slipping into a dark and murderous mind set just like their father.

            He saw the very proof of that on his nephew’s scared and burnt face, every day. After the death of Lu Ten, Iroh had found great comfort in his nephew and the boy’s mother, his brother’s wife. Princess Ursa was a very kind woman after all, and her son Zuko took after her.

            However, despite Iroh taking the throne, Ozai still had plans for the world. Dark plans that Iroh couldn’t begin to stop without help.

            The Avatar made a reappearance, and Ozai went full out, trying to kill Iroh, Zuko, and Ursa. So Iroh sent his nephew and the boy’s mother into hiding in Ursa’s birth village and helped the Avatar where he could.

            Within a year, Sozin’s comet came, and Iroh, the white lotus, and the Avatar where able to stop Ozai. The avatar took away Ozai’s bending, and sent him to Iroh. Iroh didn’t have the heart to kill his brother, so he sent Ozai to the best known mental hospital in the earth kingdom, and not soon after he had to send his niece there as well as Azula lost her touch on reality.

            It was upon his Nephew’s return that Iroh realized that his Nephew was now the sole heir to the throne Iroh didn’t want. So he began to make several great changes and he began to teach his nephew the ways of the throne.

-

            “Uncle, no one will respect a Fire Lord as inept at bending as I am. Why are you still bothering?” Zuko sighs, putting down the scroll he’d been studying.

            “You are not inept Prince Zuko, you are stiff and unpracticed. No inept bender could take down Admiral Xiao as they fled for safety,” Iroh counters, sipping his tea.

            “Then teach me to not be stiff!” Zuko is standing now, looking rather upset with himself.

            “Prince Zuko, please read your scrolls and I will come up with a way to teach you,” Iroh sighs, placing his tea on the table.

            Zuko does as told, looking miserable with his perceived ineptitude and Iroh thinks long and hard of how to help his nephew.

-

_Avatar Aang,_

_It was a great pleasure to help you bring peace to this world, and I am grateful to have seen you in action, defending others and upholding Ideals lost to a bloody past. I am regretful to say I need to ask a favor of you though._

_I noticed you had a very fluid way of fire bending, a way that can only be taught by very specific teachers I knew once long ago. I ask that you take my nephew, in secret, to the hiding place of the your teachers, so that he too may learn. I understand that this is a hard favor to ask, and should the people who taught you be angry about you leading my nephew to them, please show them this letter._

_I ask this favor, not to disrespect your teachers, or to take them out of hiding, but to help my nephew. He is kind, but stinted in his growth as a person and I simply want him to learn and be well rounded. The travel alone should be a good learning experience for him, even if your teachers refuse him._

_With much eagerness to your response,_

_Fire Lord Iroh_

-

_Fire Lord Iroh,_

_I cannot deny your request to at least bring your nephew to my teachers. Myself and a few of my closest friends will come and pick up your nephew for the journey as soon as possible._

_I too was glad to make your acquaintance during Ozai’s Rebellion, and I actually would love to talk to you about some concerns of mine upon arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Aang_

-

            Zuko was somewhat elated to hear his uncle’s announcement that he’d be traveling with the avatar, and he began packing his clothes immediately. He didn’t need much, so he went with the much less formal attire he’d worn in his mother’s village as well as a few extra pairs of trousers and he packed a comb for his hair so he wouldn’t have to cut it short again. His swords, a whetstone to keep the blades sharp, and he was packed and ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

            It took two weeks, but when the Avatar arrived, Zuko was so nervous that he couldn’t manage to say a word to him or his friends. He just stood by looking at the sky bison while Iroh greeted them.

            There’s a small blind girl wearing Earth Kingdom greens, she has wide pale green eyes and pale skin with dark hair pulled up off the back of her neck and long bangs hanging in her face. There’s two water tribe children, a young woman with long brunette hair held back in a braid and tan skin. Her eyes are impossibly blue as are her fellow tribesman.

            He has his hair in what Zuko can only guess is a wolfstail, and he’s almost as tall and broad as Zuko. Zuko sees the black sword at his side and tilts his head, noticing markings of Master Piandao’s handiwork mixed in with a slight crudeness at the handle. That meant Sokka made his own sword under Piandao’s guidance.

            Zuko has to wonder when Sokka trained with Piandao, as the master swordsman hadn’t taken a student in a very long time. Not since Zuko’s time with him anyways.

            “Avatar Aang, it’s so good to see you again,” Iroh greets, then he notices the little blind girl wearing Earth Kingdom greens. “You as well young Lady Beifong.”

            “I remember you! We had tea after I ran away,” the small Blind girl smiles at Iroh, she waves to him and Iroh smiles in return. “I’d prefer if you called me Toph though.”

            “Of course. And you two must be Sokka and Katara. I must say, it really is a pleasure to meet you two after hearing about you from your father,” Iroh smiles at the water tribe children. “Chief Hakoda is a very kind man.”

            “You know where our father is?” the girl, Katara, looks stunned.

            Zuko, realizing that these are the Chief’s children gives them each a short and respectful bow. The girl seems somewhat stunned while the boy just kind of looks him over. Sokka has no real reaction though.

            “Of course. When Ozai and his rebel soldiers wrongfully imprisoned him and several others after the Eclipse, your father was sent to the boiling rock. It didn’t take much for my men to take the prison back. Your father has been my guest ever since and very helpful in my efforts to help take Ozai down. He’s preparing for his voyage back home in the guest wing if you’d like to see him,” Iroh offers.

            The Water Tribe children nod eagerly and Iroh turns to Zuko.

            “Prince Zuko, would you show our guests to where their father is staying?” Iroh smiles.

            Zuko nods and looks at Sokka and Katara before heading to the castle, he hears the two follow him and he is immediately very nervous again. He knows what his father’s soldiers did to the southern water tribes while he was in hiding, and he knows it wasn’t pretty.

            “I can’t stand the silence dude, can you maybe say something?” Sokka asks, sounding rather annoyed.

            That doesn’t change the fact that Sokka’s voice sends a single, involuntary shiver down Zuko’s back. Zuko holds himself straight then.

            “Sorry… I guess I just don’t know what to say,” Zuko admits as they walk.

            Sokka audibly rolls his eyes with a sigh and Zuko can’t help the hint of a smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth.

            “Why don’t you rub in that you’re from the greatest nation in history and tell us all about your great countries past conquests like all the other fire nation kids we’ve met?” Katara hisses lowly.

            Zuko freezes and looks over his shoulder, taking in Katara’s glare and defensive stance.

            “I’m sorry my people were difficult with you,” Zuko eventually shrugs, leading them down the hall.

            They reach Chief Hakoda’s rooms and Zuko watches as the servants by the doors knock and open the doors when Hakoda’s affirmative call answers them. Zuko watches as Sokka, Katara and Hakoda reunite for a long time. He watches them hug and cry and smile at each other with a small smile before immediately losing that smile and turning to leave. He’s stopped by Chief Hakoda’s strong voice calling out.

            “Prince Zuko, thank you. I didn’t think I’d get to see them until I went home,” Hakoda smiles.

            Zuko smiles and gives a small bow to the chief before heading back towards his uncle and Avatar Aang. They hadn’t moved farther than the entrance of the castle and Zuko bowed to his Uncle Iroh smiled.

            “You’re using your manners today Prince Zuko. Are you excited about getting to travel again?” Iroh smiles.

            Zuko nods and blushes under Toph and Aang’s scrutiny then, unable to keep himself from blushing anymore. After the effect Sokka had on him, and now the scrutiny of the savior of their world.

            “I’m looking forward to traveling with you Prince Zuko. From what I’ve heard from your Uncle, you’re eager to learn. That places you a step above some of the people I’ve met on my journey,” Aang smiles.

            Zuko immediately calms down, relaxing closer to his usual dry but not witless self then.

            “I’m glad to meet your standard then,” Zuko smiles dryly.

            Aang smiles and chuckles then.

-

            Within two days, Zuko and Aang’s group are leaving on the back of Aang’s flying bison, Appa. Zuko is dressed in combat appropriate, yet informal attire with his Dao swords sheathed at his back.

            “So, you’re looking to learn more about fire bending yeah?” Aang starts from where he’s steering.

            Zuko nods, feeling the eyes of Katara and Sokka on him. “I’m not that good at it. Uncle says I’m stiff…”

            “Okay then. When we land for camp, I want you to show me what you can do,” Aang smiles.

            Zuko nods his agreement and looks over to the others he’s traveling with. Katara is eyeing him suspiciously and Sokka was staring at his lower back thoughtfully. Toph, however, seemed content to sit relatively close to him in silence. That’s when he noticed her toes and fingers pointed in his general direction.

            “Are you cold Toph?” Zuko asks, noting that they are rather high in the atmosphere and that girls do have the ability to get cold easier than guys.

            Toph sighs, rolls her eyes, and nods.

            Zuko moves so that he and Toph are closer, but not touching, and he closes his eyes. He focuses on being warm, practically imagining his stomach as a furnace. Toph sighs and Zuko looks at her to see her relax and curl her fingers and toes.

            “Better?” Zuko smiles.

            Toph nods again. “Thanks.”

            “It’s no problem,” Zuko smiles.

            Then, he feels Sokka’s eyes roaming his shoulders and he looks over at the water tribe siblings again. Sokka is just staring at him blatantly, expression kind of unreadable and…blank. Zuko feels heat lick at his cheeks, ears, and neck so he turns back to the front and minds his own business.

-

            Setting up for camp is fairly easy, and Zuko is glad he ended up bringing an extra bag with tent supplies and a bed roll, on top of his bag of personal supplies. As it looked like everyone else definitely had a tent to themselves. He was also glad they’d decided to camp near a river as he definitely wanted to at least rinse his hair out. After acting as the local human heater, his hair was oily.

            Once everything was set up for camp, Zuko took his Dao swords and a change of clothes on a walk downstream for a small place to bathe. He found a small pool not fifty feet from camp that branched off from the river, and he settled down to wash his hair. It was fairly warm in the water already, so he saw no point in trying to heat himself up to stay warm.

            It was only when he got to washing his hair that he felt the eyes of someone on him. He slowed his movements, and listened, closing his eyes. That was Sokka’s breathing pattern, upon realizing this, Zuko relaxed.

            “It’s rude to stare,” Zuko sighs, rinsing his hair out.

            “Sorry. You just…really intrigue me I guess,” Sokka shrugs, dropping from the tree he’d hidden himself in.

            “Baths are usually private in the water tribe too aren’t they?” Zuko asks, blushing a little when he realizes that at this angle and with the sun setting Sokka can see him even through the water.

            “Not really. To try to conserve energy when heating the water, men and boys usually all bathe in the same room, same with the woman and girls. Elders all get taken care of when the healers take their baths, since the elders can’t bathe in water that’s too hot or too cold. I guess I’m just used to seeing naked people now that I think about it,” Sokka shrugs.

            “Bath’s in the fire nation are usually a private affair,” Zuko says softly, swallowing nervously. “In the palace, the most indecent thing to happen is the changing of the guard during a bath when the guard outside is replaced with another. In the village I lived in with my mother, everyone just lit the fire in their boiler pantry outside and bathed by themselves or with their spouse.”

            Sokka shrugs. “That sounds so boring though.”

            “I don’t find it boring. I find it rather relaxing,” Zuko shrugs, turning his back to Sokka and finishing his hair.

            He realizes he’s done and brought nothing to dry off with and slumps his shoulders. He looks over his shoulder and realizes that Sokka is indeed still there. He looks back at the water and sighs.

            “Erm…can I dry off with some privacy?” Zuko asks.

            Sokka makes an odd affirmative noise and Zuko hears him walk off. He turns and gets out of the water, he dries off with his warming trick and dresses quickly. He’s not two feet into the trees on the path back when Sokka joins him again.

            “Why are you following me?” Zuko sighs, sounding irate even to his own ears.

            “Because you’re shy and hot and it’s endearing,” Sokka smiles, his eyes roaming over Zuko once more.

            Zuko feels his blush from his collar to his hairline and he starts walking faster back towards camp. He hears Sokka chuckle and follow and he decides to keep his head down as he walks.

            “You realize you left your swords back there right?” Sokka pipes up suddenly.

            Zuko’s face heats further and he runs back to grab his swords before zipping off towards the camp.

-

            After the bathing fiasco, Zuko just wanted to sit and eat in peace and get on friendlier terms with everyone. But with Katara’s glaring and Toph’s lack of giving a shit and Aang’s inability to notice Katara’s glaring…Zuko felt more and more alienated because of it. Especially with Aang’s constant doting on Katara.

            Somehow though, in trying to get on Katara’s good side, he ended up with a lap full of soup, drenched in tea, and a chopstick went up his nose at some point. Then, he realized that there was no more space around the fire for his tent.

            So, after the humiliation of dinner, Zuko went and set up his tent a good few feet away from the warmth and changed into the clothes he was wearing before his bath so he could wash his once clean clothes. He settled in his tent and went about his evening meditation before going to bed for the evening.

-

            The next morning, he ate a light breakfast of some rice chips his uncle had packed him, cleaned his soupy clothes, packed his bags, and went through his morning exercises. Most of his morning routine being done by dawn, like most fire benders who felt the urge to rise with the sun.

            Zuko was soon joined by Aang, who went through all the different forms for bending. Zuko noticed an odd dance Aang did during his fire drills, and watched him carefully. The dance looked like more than one person was supposed to perform it though, and so, despite Aang’s perfect form…he looked off balance.

            Just as Zuko was ready to ask about it, Katara came out from her tent and Zuko’s anxiety flared up from an ember into a flame. He stowed away to Appa’s side, hiding in the flying bison’s shadows and feeding the creature honey laced lettuce and apples.

            Appa appreciated the treats and happily cuddled Zuko to his side and even licked him at some point.

            “She’s being harsh on you. Isn’t she?” Sokka asks from behind Zuko.

            Zuko, who’d heard the other boy approach, sighs. “What did I do? For her to hate me like this…Did I offend her?”

            “Katara has this nasty habit of hating most fire benders. She has some major prejudice to work out. Just know if she’s being too awful you can come to me and I’ll protect you, and if you speak up to Aang, he’ll do this weird Avatar thing where he gets her to calm down enough to be cordial,” Sokka smiles, Zuko can tell he’s moved closer by the range his voice carried.

            Zuko turns and is almost shocked when he sees that Sokka is a few measly feet from being on top of him. Then, he’s entranced by the water tribe boy’s eyes grow impossibly sad and concerned expression.

            “Who gave you this scar?” Sokka asks finally, breaking the silence of their staring.

            Only, this question makes Zuko feel impossibly self-conscious and he’s immediately ready to curl up in a ball and hide forever. Screw becoming Fire Lord, Zuko would become the Disappearing Prince. Only, his disappearance would be forever and from the face of the planet rather than a few times off a stage.

            But then, the thought of his uncle, and how Iroh had lost Lu Ten, and had lost so much subsequently, hit him.

            Zuko sighs and looks up at Sokka. “My Father, Prince Ozai, gave me this scar. For speaking out of turn with Fire Lord Azulon…”

            Sokka thinks about that statement and frowns.

            “Please no more questions for now… I can’t…” Zuko trails off, his jaw clenching on nothing.

            Sokka nods and reaches out, patting Zuko’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Just know that you can talk to me. I’m in no position to judge anyone.”

            With that, Sokka walks away, and Zuko sighs.

-

            When they settle in for the next night, Zuko is cordial with Katara but keeps his distance. He gets his dinner without it landing in his lap and settles into his tent, this time not too far from the fire.

            With all the honesty Zuko can muster, he’d say that night was pretty good.

-

            _“Hey Zuko,” Sokka whispers from the entrance of Zuko’s tent._

_Zuko sits up and rubs at his eyes sleepily. “Sokka?”_

_“Hey there. Mind if I come in?” Sokka smile, coming in without waiting for Zuko’s answer._

_Zuko goes to speak but is cut off by Sokka kissing him. Zuko is immediately awake and stunned, but Sokka keeps kissing him and Zuko falls back. Sokka follows though, and Zuko whines. Sokka presses Zuko’s thighs apart and feels along the silk and cotton of Zuko’s clothes before removing Zuko’s belt._

-


	2. TEMPORARY CHAPTER/IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHHHHHHHHH-Mental Health Issues+MY PHONE IS NOW BROKEN

Okay, this kinda sucks but whatever we're here for a reason.

  
_**THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS**_. Not because I want it to be but because I am suffering a huge break down.

It's no one's fault, but I'm not okay. 

I'm spending less time writing and drawing and more time curled in a ball or cleaning while sobbing indefinitely. 

So everything is on hiatus... I'm sorry...

If you want to support me anyways, you can find me on patreon, I'm pretty sure my link is on my profile. So yeah. 

....

 

 _ **NEW NEW Update guys!**_ On top of breaking down and literally spending twelve hours a day every day crying, my phone has officially taken a shit. I  _ **NEED**_ a new one. So  _ **PLEASE**_ go to my Patreon and help me out. I'm rewriting the reward tiers and goals and shit but I need a new phone I'll send anyone and everyone who donates or just becomes a permanent patron (and gives their p.o. box or address with the donation) a hand-written Thank you note and a small unique drawing on paper.

This is officially a cry for help. Every penny counts as I just don't have the fuckin' money for a new phone.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I like kudos, I also really appreciate comments. Seriously, help me tag.
> 
> If you want to support me in my efforts to make a living writing fanfiction and my book here is my patreon:  
> https://www.patreon.com/ryuu149  
> I really would appreciate the help.


End file.
